It Was Never Lust
by Tsukii282
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is an angel who's just trying to do his job and help keep the human world peaceful with as little demon interference as possible. Kise Ryouta is a demon that quickly makes it his job to change that. Demons and angels AU, rated M for smut in future chapters.
1. I Don't Like Him

"Kuroko-sensei! Lift me up!" one of the children squealed brightly as they scrabbled to get up his back and onto his shoulders, one small foot kicking roughly against the tiny bump of one of his retracted wings, making him wince a little. Carefully, he grabbed the little boy and lowered him back to the ground with a gentle smile "You know I'm not allowed to lift you up like that, Akira-kun. Besides, it's almost lunch time, so you should hurry and sit back down" the blue haired angel stood back up with a quiet sigh as he tried to stretch his now sore wing as subtly as he could.

Looking around the classroom as the students scrambled to their seats, chattering and laughing loudly as they pulled their lunches out of their backpacks, Kuroko caught sight of a familiar dark skinned man standing at the doorway to the classroom, arms crossed with a bright grin on his face. Some of the kids watched him curiously and pointed; some looked afraid of him, which was understandable considering the fact that especially in his officer's uniform, he gave off a pretty intense air. "Aomine-kun. You're a little bit early; I'm not done with work yet." Kuroko commented, patiently taking a milk carton from a little girl as she held it up for him to open.

"Yeah, I know. Satsuki wants me to pick her up from work though, and since you're on the way, I figured I'd stop here first. Hurry and finish up, okay? I didn't even get to eat before my shift started today!" the taller man complained, crossing the room and plopping down unceremoniously into Kuroko's rolling chair, spinning around and around in it boredly. "Hey, that's sensei's chair! You're not allowed to sit in it without asking first!" one boy protested with a huff, stomping over to Aomine and crossing his arms "You have to ask!" he repeated, and Aomine looked from him to Kuroko before laughing loudly.

"Oi, oi! You're pretty brave, aren't ya kid?" he chuckled, reaching over and ruffling the boy's hair, who pouted and stomped his foot.

Kuroko watched the two and smiled, shaking his head. Aomine might only be a human, but Kuroko had grown fond of both him and his fiancée, Momoi Satsuki, and they'd all grown quite close in the time they'd known each other. And even though they knew he was an angel, they accepted him whole-heartedly, aside from the playful teasing they sometimes directed at him.

The kids laughing and whooping snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked over to where the afternoon teacher stood by the desk and waved happily. "You can go now, Kuroko-san; I've got it from here!" she assured him, and he nodded his thanks before he collected his things and Aomine before they both left to pick up Momoi.

Of course, when they pulled into the building she worked at, they got a call from her saying she got a ride from a friend instead and was already at the restaurant. Aomine gave her an exasperated sigh and a "You couldn't have called us before you left?" before swinging back out into the road and heading over to the restaurant with an eye roll and a tiny, barely there smile from Kuroko.

"Can't you just use your angel magic to get us there faster, Tetsu? This traffic is starting to piss me off…" Aomine grumbled, glancing over at Kuroko out of the corner of his dark colored eyes, and Kuroko quickly shook his head "That's not allowed, Aomine-kun; I'm sure I've already told you that." Kuroko replied, though he did agree that traffic in the human world was beyond irritating at some times.

When the two boys finally got to the table Momoi was at, they were a bit surprised when they saw another person sitting across the table from her, his cheek resting on his hand as he used his straw to stir whatever it was in his cup, looking at a picture on Momoi's phone before exclaiming something the two couldn't quite make out. "Ah, she brought this bastard again? Those two have been hanging out together all the time lately, but I dunno why; he's pretty annoying." Aomine scoffed with a frown as they approached the table.

Kuroko was only half listening; he was too busy staring down the blonde man across from Momoi that had his back to them. "Demon…" he muttered under his breath, his senses ringing almost painfully in his head, but that couldn't be right. No demon would be bold enough to intervene with people directly involved with angels anymore, but that still meant there was a demon somewhere close to them.

As Aomine took a seat next to Momoi, putting his arm around her shoulders and leaning in to give her a quick kiss, and Kuroko beside the blonde, Kuroko realized that he'd been right; there was no doubt in his mind that this man was a demon. "Ki-chan, have I introduced you to Tetsu-kun yet?" Momoi asked the blonde, who shook his head and turned to look at Kuroko with a million watt smile.

"I'm Kise Ryouta!" the blonde exclaimed without missing a beat, holding out his hand for Kuroko to shake, which he hesitantly shook, despite the prickles it sent up his spine; he wasn't quite used to being this close to a demon, so the effect was much more intense than with other angels. "Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you" he replied, pulling his hand away and trying to keep himself from getting up and leaving; this was starting to become uncomfortable.

Kise was more than aware of what Kuroko was as well, and that he knew Kise was a demon. What was more was that Kise already more than knew who Kuroko Tetsuya was; he'd been watching him for a while now; ever since he'd caught sight of him at one of the missions he'd been sent on he'd become more and more interested by him every day. He chuckled quietly, giving the short blue haired angel an indulgent once over; he was handsome, in a fragile, china doll kind of way, with his smooth, pale skin and just as pale blue hair and eyes.

'How cute…~!' he mused to himself as he sipped his lemonade; he couldn't deny that he'd probably jump at a chance to get in bed with him. "Momocchi talks about you a lot, so it's good that I finally got to meet you!" he told Kuroko brightly, who glanced over at Momoi, causing the pink haired woman to give him a sheepish smile and a little shrug. "Does she? She hasn't mentioned you to me once" he replied, face a deadpan as he accepted the vanilla shake he'd ordered from the waiter, sipping at it carefully. "Uwaah, seriously? How mean!" the blonde whined playfully before laughing and giving a stretch.

The lunch went by much too fast for Kise and much too slowly for Kuroko, who couldn't wait to get out of his chair, and after saying his good byes, walking swiftly towards the door. At least he probably wouldn't have to deal with Kise too often after today; that was a small blessing if he could call it that.

Naturally though, things couldn't just be that easy, and he gave a jolt when he felt a hand tug on his shoulder and that unbearable prickling sensation up and down his back. "Kurokocchi, wait up! I have to go this way too, so we should walk together~" came the exuberant blonde's invitation, and Kuroko immediately brushed his hand away before shrugging calmly.

"If you want to walk with me, I can't exactly tell you not to…" he replied, trying to make his displeasure clear, though it seemed to go right over the taller demon's head, who happily began to walk beside him.

After a while, Kuroko turned his head a bit to look up into Kise's intense golden eyes, and sighed heavily. "I know that you're a demon" he commented, and the blonde's bright, bubbly expression turned quickly to a look of cool amusement. "I know you do. Just like I know you're an angel; I don't mind it at all" he replied, sliding his hand into his pockets as they waited to cross a street.

Kuroko frowned in confusion; he knew Kuroko was an angel and was still this adamant about being around him? Kise was definitely odd—in more ways than one—and the blue haired angel couldn't help but be thrown off by it. "Well…I mind it. I'll get in trouble if we're seen together like this, so I would appreciate it if you'd keep your distance from now on. Okay?" he prompted, and Kise tilted his head to the side a bit, as if he were confused by what Kuroko was telling him.

"But I like Kurokocchi! It'll be fine as long as I'm not stirring up any trouble, right? I'll be good, I promise!" he cried, clasping his hands together and giving the shorter man a pleading look. "Demons rarely ever follow through with their promises though…why should I believe you?" Kuroko sighed; the blonde was more of a handful than the kids back at the school by a long shot.

"Well, how are you supposed to know if I'll follow through with it if you don't even give me a chance? That's hardly fair, you know…!" Kise frowned, sounding serious, and after a few moments of silence, Kuroko finally gave a short nod "I guess. Only if you stay out of trouble though, and it can't be all the time either" he explained, stiffening in surprise when the blonde threw his arms around Kuroko with a grin before pulling away happily. "Alright, that's fine! You're great, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko only hoped this wouldn't end up being a decision he'd regret.

**A/N: Hey guys; I got a request to start up this KiKuro fic, so here's the start of it! I already have it pretty much planned out, so this should be pretty easy! Hopefully I'll be able to get new chapters up relatively fast, and things go as I plan? hope you all enjoy~ **


	2. Make You Love Me

"What do you mean he's a demon? He's way too happy for something like that, isn't he? Your senses must be broken or something, Tetsu" Aomine commented a little more than a month later, when he, Kagami, and Kuroko had headed to a court near their houses to play around a little bit. Kise had been trying to spend more and more time with him lately; bringing him out for dinner, to movies, out shopping, so Kuroko had decided to bring it up to Aomine and Kagami.

"You mean that blonde guy Momoi's been hanging out with? I agree; I only met him for a little bit, and I don't like him much, but he's way too energetic to be a demon. Or a good one, anyways; aren't they supposed to be big and bad and all that?" Kagami added as he smoothly made a shot at the hoop, where Aomine took it and started dribbling easily towards the other end of the court.

Kuroko, who was wiping the sweat from his head with a towel shook his head "Not always. If they're around humans, sometimes they'll act differently than they would normally. Besides, when I was talking to him afterwards, he was a little bit more serious" he explained quietly, thinking back to the bubbly demon absentmindedly.

"_But I like Kurokocchi! It's fine as long as I'm not stirring up any trouble, right? I'll be good, I promise!" _He remembered him saying, and his brow creased the slightest bit in confusion. There must be something he wanted from Kuroko, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it'd be. Sure, he was the angel that could disappear at will, and he knew that was a skill exclusive to him, but he didn't find it as special as, say, Akashi's ability to see into the future.

The buzzing of a cell phone on the bench beside where Kuroko was sitting made him sigh and shake the thoughts from his head. He'd figure it out sooner or later, and until then, he could handle it if Kise broke his promise and started causing problems for him. "Kagami-kun, that's your phone" he called over to the red head as he and Aomine walked over to the bench. "It's just Alex. She's whining because she wants me to stop at the store and pick her up some ice cream is all. I probably should get going though" he admitted with a shrug, looking up at Aomine with a glare when the dark skinned man made a whipping sound and started to laugh.

Looking between the two as they began to argue heatedly, Kuroko frowned "You should get back home soon too, Aomine-kun. I bet Momoi-san would like some help with the twins" he interjected, smiling in amusement when Aomine rolled his eyes and huffed "Yeah, yeah, I know. I was just about to go back too" he shot back, arms crossed.

Just as the trio was exiting the courts, a familiar, bright voice called at them from across the street and Kise easily jogged over, grinning happily. "Kurokocchi! I can't believe I met up with you like this! It must be my lucky day or something!" he chirped, pulling the smaller blue haired man into a tight embrace. "Kise-kun, would you please let go of me already?" Kuroko sighed, prying himself away from the demon with a frown.

"Oi, Kise! What're you doing here?" Aomine growled, taking a step closer to Kise and narrowing his eyes. "Oh, Aominecchi and Kagamicchi are here too! Momocchi was looking for you Aominecchi; she said that you're a jerk that never answers his phone, and that she's going to throw away your dinner if you don't get home soon" was all Kise replied with before turning his attention back to the petite angel "But anyways, Kurokocchi; you should come walk with me for a while!" he continued, tilting his head to the side hopefully.

Both Kagami and Aomine were about to object to the idea, but Kuroko shrugged and nodded "I suppose. Not for long though, okay?" he replied with a polite little nod, and had to quickly step to the side to avoid Kise tackling him again.

After telling him to call if Kise tried anything funny, Kuroko parted ways with a reluctant Aomine and Kagami, and followed a little ways behind a brightly smiling Kise, watching him carefully as he did so. "I'm really happy you decided to come! For a minute I thought you were going to say no!" Kise babbled, before looking over his shoulder at Kuroko and noticing the calculating frown the blue haired was giving him.

"W-what's with that face? You don't look happy at all!" Kise commented, smiling nervously at his smaller companion, slowing his pace to match Kuroko's so that they were walking side by side. For a moment, Kuroko didn't reply; just continued to watch him contemplatively before sighing "I'm only trying to figure out what you want from me. Why do you want to keep spending time with me?" Kuroko asked, his face smoothing into a complete dead pan expression.

It didn't take Kise very long at all to pull Kuroko into his arms and rest his cheek on top of Kuroko's head "I told you, it's because I like Kurokocchi!" he exclaimed, though the smile that Kuroko couldn't see was more lustful than anything. "Yes, I remember you saying that." The angel replied, sounding unconvinced as they rounded a corner and the blonde pinned him up against the wall and buried his face in Kuroko's neck. "No, Kurokocchi…I _love _you" Kise replied easily, though Kuroko's face didn't change as he tried to push the blonde away from him.

"That's very bold for you to say. However, if you don't mean it, you shouldn't say something like that." He replied blankly, slipping away from Kise and crossing his arms. "What if I do mean it though?" Kise asked with a little pout that looked a little more serious than Kuroko would've liked.

The blue haired shook his head quickly and began to walk away from the demon "If you do mean it, then I'd have to tell you that I don't at all feel the same way about you. I'm sorry, but I'm going to go home now" He told Kise, who stopped trying to catch up with him and watched as he walked away before disappearing completely.

Back on the street, the blonde smiled devilishly and chuckled to himself "I'm sure you'll love me soon enough though; don't worry about that, my little angel…" he murmured slyly before turning to walk back the way he'd come.

**A/N: Yeah, I know this one is short, but the next one is going to be longer, I promise! It might not be up until sometime next week though depending on how much homework my teachers throw at me for over the weekend. Hope you enjoyed it~**


End file.
